chaos_seeds_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon's Cauldron
Created when Richter used his second Magic Core and combined it with 'Blood of Aged Glass Dragon' and an alchemy set. Traits Glass dragons are not the most powerful beings in The Land, but they are among the toughest. Their blood and bodies embody the impossibly hard and clear metal glass. Dragons will continue to get larger and stronger as they age. This Cauldron will do the same. New characteristics may appear as the Cauldron ages. The advanced years of the dragon this was obtained from has magnified the effects of its blood. Created potions have a 0.08% chance of having another effect which will permanently increase a characteristic, skill, affinity, or resistance. Potions will also increase in strength the longer they go unused. Appearance A building made completely out of glass with a cauldron in the center that pulses as if alive. Each Philosopher's Cauldron is granted powers based upon where it is created. The dragon's blood used in its creation has found resonance with the Life magic of your Place of Power. Your central cauldron has been imbued with a hint of life. What this bodes for the future cannot be known, but the beating heart of the auldron may rarely infuse potions with a touch of the dragon's essence, increasing their potency many fold. Building Contents * Beakers * Cylinders * Vented hood * Plumbing * Alchemical sets * Cauldron * Greenhouse * Basement * Copper Still * Large alcove of water for aquatic plants Cost: 60 Alteration Points Special Abilities * Building Bonus: ** +10% chance of a potion being automatically upgraded to a a higher quality once complete. ** +10% chance of a potion being successfully created. ** Counts as an Alchemist's Workshop for settlement buildings * Aged Glass Bonus Level 1: ** Potions have a 0.08% chance of having another effect which will permanently increase a characteristic, skill, affinity, or resistance. ** Potions will also increase in strength the longer they go unused. * Philosopher's Cauldron Bonus: ** Placing any one base ingredient or resource into the central cauldron will allow you to transmute it into another. The conversion ratio will be greatly determined by the abundance of both the initial resource and the final resource in the surrounding lands. The Cauldron can only make ingredients or resources that have already been placed in the central cauldron and subsequently consumed. ** Placing an assortment of ingredients into the central cauldron will allow you to know if a potion can be created from that combination. At the Cauldron’s current level, this can be used once per day. ** Placing a potion into the central cauldron will give you the chance to learn the exact recipe used to create the potion. The potion is used up during this procedure. If local equivalents of the ingredients exist, those will be provided as a substitute recipe. Each time the potion is created there is a small chance to learn another recipe for either that potion level, the level below, or the level above. ** Your Map Making skill is synergistic with your Cauldron. While ingredients common to your location will not be marked, the general location of rarer ingredients may be indicated. Increase your Herb Lore and exploration skills to increase the effectiveness of this bonus. ** If a potion is successfully created, it can be placed into the central cauldron. If enough materials can be provided, there is a 100% chance to make nine additional potions of the same level and strength. Potions created in this way cannot be used to trigger this or the Cauldron’s other powers. * Transmutation: ** Items that have been placed in the central cauldron can be transmuted into other items, i.e. 3 kilos of wood for 1 kilo of iron. Many of the conversion ratios are extremely high. Known Potions # Luck Potion. Level: Elixir # Restore Health. Level: Brew, Tincture, Solution # Restore Stamina. Level: Brew, Tincture # Restore Mana. Level: Brew, Tincture, Solution Category:Core Buildings Category:Buildings